Lucy's Secret
by Crystilia
Summary: Natsu and Lisanna are together! Lucy is sad. Suddenly a big monster comes and attacks the guild! Lucy has secret…How will she use it to defeat the monster?
1. Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or anything related to it.

Author's Note: Got some ideas from other fanfics! But most of them are my idea.

Summary: Natsu and Lisanna are together! Lucy is sad. Suddenly a big monster comes and attacks the guild! Lucy has secret…How will she use it to defeat the monster?

**Lucy's Secret**

Lucy sighs as she sits at the bar and looks at Lisannsa and Natsu. Mirajane walks over and says "Lucy what's wrong?" "Oh, hi Mira…..it's nothing really…." Lucy says as she continues to stare. Mirajane looks at where she is staring. "Ah…I see what your problem is." "It's nothing really….." Mirajane puts on a worried face. Lucy smiled back. "I'm fine Mira! Don't worry!" She continues to read her novel she brought with her.

_Later that __day…_

She drank her orange juice and notices two shadows in front of her. She looks up. "Oh hey Lisanna, Natsu. What's up?" Lucy says while drinking her juice. "Me and Natsu are together now!" Lisanna smiles. I choked on my juice. "Are you okay?" Lisanna asked. When I stopped choking, I said "Yes I'm fine. Congratulations guys! I'm happy for you!" I forced myself to smile. Mirajane looks at me with a worried face then says "Congratulations!" "Thanks!" I look away and says "Um…I forgot something at my house….I'm going to get it. Later" And starts to walk. Just before she walks out, an explosion happened. A big monster appears. Everybody looks up and starts to attack. The monster swung its arms at them and they flew to the wall. They were all seriously injured. While Wendy tries to heal them, the monster looks at Lucy, who is the only one that could fight. (Wendy doesn't count.) Lucy then finds herself glowing white. "H…Huh?" A magic circle forms around her. She accepts the magic coming from her and then she suddenly heals everyone. Everyone stares. Lucy looks at her hands. "D….Did I just do t…that?" The monster comes closer to Lucy and everyone else. She puts everybody behind a shield that she just learnt recently. "A shield that nobody can get out, but can enter unless the user allows it." Levy explains. Then the monster gives her a big headache "Kya!" Lucy yells while clutching her head. "Lucy!" Mirajane yells. "It's called Past Pain. It reminds the opponent of their sad or painful past." Erza explains. Another magic circle forms around Lucy. She screams " STOP! STOP IT!" Her hair rises along with her arms and the magic circle glows. "I feel intense magic power. How did she get that much magical power?" Erza asked. Suddenly white beams come straight down towards the monster from Lucy. "Eternity Beam…only space or time dragon slayers know that move….." Wendy says, wide eyed. "Unless..." "She's a…a" "Dragon Slayer!" Everyone says in shock. As the beam continues rocks come up from the ground and goes towards the monster. The monster falls but got back up. The monster swung an arm towards Lucy and hits her. "Kyaaaa!" She smashes towards the shield. "Lucy!" Natsu says. "I'm fine…" Lucy gets up. "Let us out!" Natsu smashes the shield, but doesn't it break. "No! Everyone will get hurt again!" Another magic circle forms around Lucy. With a different color. Purple. She shatters big rocks/rubble from the floor into little pieces that look like sand. Then she starts sucking/eating it. The monster comes closer as she launches another attack. "Space Dragon's Roar!" "Time Dragon's Roar!" The monster smashes into the wall. The ceiling starts to crumble. "I can fix that! Time of Arc! Restore!" Everything returns to its normal state. Like nothing happened. "98 stars of Jupiter!" The monster roars in pain. A beam from its hand launches towards Lucy. "Kya!" She smashes into the wall. Then falls to the ground. The monster comes closer and closer.

Next Chapter!

Alright! I just finished a chapter! I will try to post two chapters a day! Please review! =3


	2. Dragons

Here's the second chapter! Enjoy! (Some chapters are short and long! Sorry about that!)

Lucy slowly gets up. "Lucy! Stop it! Let us help you!" Gray yells. She just ignores him and continues to fight. "Fire Form!" A line of fire heads towards the monster. Just before it hits, it splits into half and forms a circle around the monster and explodes. The monster falls to its knees. A bunch of magic circles appear around Lucy. One at a time, they change colors.

_Purple (Space), White (Time), Aqua (Water), Light Blue (Sky), Blue (Snow/Ice), Red (Fire), Gray (Iron), Yellow (Thunder), Dark Purple (Poison), Green (__Plant), Brown (Earth)._

Just as the last color appears Lucy launches the attack. "Dragon's Roars!" A big blast of wind appeared as the attack flew right at the monster. Everyone stared in amazement. "All the dragon slayer's roars! Cool!" Natsu says in excitement. "Well of course, what do you expect from space and time dragon slayers? They're the leader of all the other slayers." Gajeel explained. "Yup, that's true Natsu." Wendy nodding as everyone else agrees. "I…I knew that!" Natsu lied. "Yeah! Sure you do!" Gray laughs. Natsu just glared at him. The monster falls on the ground. "Meteor Shoot!" "Breezy Plants!" "Water Jet!" She kept attacking the monster until she needed help. "Space, Time…I summon the space dragon and time dragon, Spacele and Tinell!" Everyone heard roars. Then two giant holes appeared. The roars got louder. Suddenly a black and purple dragon appeared along with a gold and white dragon. Roars could be heard all over the country. Everyone cupped their ears except the dragon slayers. "Spacele! Tinell! I need your help!" _"Long time no see Lucy…I see you can use your powers now."_ The dragon's attacked the monster and it roared and disappeared. Spacele looked over at Wendy, Gajeel and Natsu. _"Ah, Igneel, Gradine and Metalicana have been talking about you guys. I cannot explain much. Farewell…." _Spacele and Tinell turned to Lucy and said "_Lucy, Ah. I see you have good friends who will protect you now. Summon us whenever you want…Take care_..." And disappeared. Lucy looked around the guild. A mess. "_I still have a little bit of magic power left! I hope I can do this!" _Lucy thought. "Time of Arc! Restore!" Everything restored itself. Lucy had no magic power left. She fell to the ground and the shield broke off. Everyone rushed towards Lucy. Wendy used her powers and healed her. "She's injured pretty badly, so she's going to need some time to rest. She will probably heal fully, along with her magical powers in a 1 day or 2." Wendy explained. "I'll take her home." Erza volunteered. "I'll go t….." Natsu said as Erza interrupted "No, you stay." "B..." She gave Natsu a deadly glare. "Never mind!" He dashed off somewhere else. Erza looked at Lucy and picked her up. She went to her apartment and put her on her bed. Erza sighed. "Lucy, you are such an idiot. Defeating a monster by yourself. Don't do that again….Take care, Lucy…." Erza went back to Fairy Tail.

_While __at Fairy Tail…._

"I never knew Lucy was a dragon slayer! She didn't even tell me!" Natsu complained. "Hey, maybe she had some reason to keep it a secret." Gajeel said. "What do you know?" "I'm just guessing, sheesh. You never know." Gajeel walked towards Levy.

_The day after…_

Lucy walks into the guild. Everyone looks up. "Lucy!" Natsu waves at her. She looks around. _"No Lisanna…good…stop Lucy! Don't be selfish!"_ She waves back. "Hi Natsu!" She smiles. "Lucy! Feeling better? Natsu asked. "Yup! I sure am!" Lucy replied "That's good! Why didn't you tell me you were a dragon slayer? What happened?" Natsu asked while whining "Because I had to keep it a secret! What happened was…."

_**Flashback**_

"_Lucy, now that you learned the things I taught you, be sure to keep it a secret. I'm putting a spell on you now. So you can't use it until one day, you are guarding all your dearest friends." "Spacele! Why?"(Pronounced Space-cell) "Because Lucy. You're special." I blushed. "Don't forget Lucy!" "Of course I won't Tinell!" (Pronounced Ti-neel) _

_**Flashback end**_

"That's what happened. And they both disappeared on the day my mom died too….I was very lonely until then…." Lucy explained. "Oh….But isn't it weird that your mom died on the same day that all the dragon's disappeared?" "That's what I have been wondering. But at least I regained my powers!" Lucy smiled. Just then, Lisanna comes in. "Natsu!" "Oh, hi Lisanna!" Lucy looked away. " Oh, well bye Natsu." Lucy turned around and walked over to Mirajane.

Next chapter!

Okay! There's the second chapter! Please review!


	3. Without

Alright! The third chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Mirajane notices Lucy. "Oh, hi Lucy!" "Hi Mira….." "Lucy…..you probably should've told him earlier…." "I...I know Mira…It's too late now…" "Don't give up Lucy!" "Thanks for the encouragement Mira…" Lucy sat down. "So what would you like?" Mira asked. "I guess some hot chocolate would warm me up." "Okay! Just a second!" Mira went to make the hot chocolate. While waiting, Cana came over to Lucy. "Hey Lucy, I suggest you look for another one." "Cana, you're not helping!" "Sheesh Lucy…" Cana continued to drink her alcohol. Lucy just sighed. "Drink up Lucy!" Mira gave the hot chocolate to her. "Thanks Mira." She drank the hot chocolate. When she finished, she overheard Lisanna, Gray, Erza and Natsu talking. "I don't know Natsu…I don't think we should leave Lucy out." Gray said. "I agree with Gray. You shouldn't leave her out. Don't sadden her even more." Erza said. "It's fine! I think she won't mind at all! And what do you mean sadden her even more? You're weird…." Natsu replied. Erza and Gray sighed. "You're just too dense to even get it. Anyways we're not going if you don't include her. She's part of the team too you know." "I know Erza. But it's only temporally" "Listen, she will be sad. If anything happens, I will SERIOSLY kill you!" Erza left. "Natsu, she li…no lo….." "What is it Gray?" "Never mind. We're just not going….without her." And Gray looked at the ground. Then he said "Whose idea was this?" Natsu hesitated. He looked at Lisanna then at the ground. "I…It's" Natsu interrupted "My idea." Lisanna looked at Natsu with a shocked face. "Natsu…tell the truth." Gray said. Natsu looked at him with a serious face. And then it changed into I-am-telling-the-truth-face. "LIES! THEY'RE ALL LIES! NATSU WAKE UP ALREADY!" Gray yelled at Natsu and punched him in the face. Everyone stared in shocked. "GRAY! STOP!" Erza yelled. Natsu glared at Gray. _"Gray said he's lying about it's his idea…Why would he lie? But I know he's lying it's the way he's acting. Everyone knows that. I'm going to ask him…No. Yes. I have to."_ I thought. I walked up to him. Slowly. Everyone stared. Natsu was still glaring at Gray. "Natsu." I said. He turned. "Is it true? Was it really your idea?" I said with a serious face. He gasped. _"How did she hear?"_ He thought. He hesitated. "Tell me." "It's my idea." I looked at him. I was hurt. He had lied. I slowly backed away. "Gray was right. You are lying. I thought we were friends. Best friends." I closed my eyes and turned around. I felt a tear go down to my cheek. I walked past my friends. "Lucy…" "I...I'm fine…" I walked out the guild doors. Natsu was still there. Frozen. Shocked. Lisanna looked at Natsu with a worried face.

_Later that evening…_

I walked through Magnolia. Then I found myself in front of Fairy Tail. I didn't want to go in. But I did anyways. I opened the guild doors. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked. It was dead silent. I walked over to Mira. I sighed. I ordered a hot chocolate. I just stared at it. I was lost in thoughts. Natsu and Lisanna came over. "Hi Lucy."_ I couldn't hear them. _Just then Gray and Erza came out of nowhere. "You're really going to tell her Natsu?" Gray asked. He looked worried. "Fine say it. Don't hurt her though. If you do I swear I will kill you." Erza glared at Natsu and especially Lisanna. "Lucy…do you mind if… um… all of us go on a mission without you?" Natsu said_. _Just then I woke up from my thoughts. "H...huh?" I looked up and saw them. "O…Oh H…Hi…" "I said do you mind if…all of us go on a mission without you?"_ "Without you? Without you? Without you?"_ It kept echoing in my head. "We didn't say we would go WITHOUT HER." Gray and Erza said. I was going to run but I didn't. Instead I said "Um….you don't need to ask." My voice seemed to crack at the end. I looked away. "Are you sure?" Gray said. "Well we're not going anyways." Erza said. I felt like crying. But I couldn't. I got up from my seat and turned around and walk to the guild doors. They all stared at me. They all called my name. Except Lisanna. I started to run. "See? I told you she would mind! She just DENY's it." "Come on let's go after her!" I know they ran after me. So I ran faster. I turned a corner and quickly went into a store. I hid. They ran past me. All except one. I know Erza had found me. "Lucy…" "Erza…!" My voice was cracking. Tears started to run down my cheek. I hugged her. "I think I should form a team with Juvia…." I whispered to her. I buried myself into her arms. "Why?" Erza patted my head. "Don't ask please…." Next thing I know, I knew that everyone had already spotted me. I looked away into the store. "Lucy…" It was Natsu. So I said "Go away…" I know he didn't leave. So I looked down and walked right past him. He grabbed my arm. I pushed his hand away. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I ran. "Natsu….you probably should know this…" A familiar voice said. They turned around. Mirajane. "I told her that I wouldn't tell you this…but I think you need to know now….Everybody knows except you and Lisanna…..She likes you."

Next Chapter!


	4. Juvia

Okay! The fourth chapter! Enjoy! Sorry if it's too short.

"Of course she does! Why would she ha…." He got interrupted. They all turned. It was Lucy. She chuckled. "Heh….So that's what I would always be to you huh? Nakama, a friend. JUST a friend huh? Anyways you probably don't get it anyway, your to dense. Bye." I walked past them. I was walking to the direction of the guild. Erza and Gray followed me. Mirajane continued to tell Natsu.

_Back at the guild…_

I opened the guild doors. Everyone stared. I headed towards Juvia. "Hey Juvia….Want to form a team together?" Everyone gathered around us. Asking all sorts of questions. "Why? What happened? Did they replace you? Why would they do that?" I ignored them. "Juvia will be glad to." "Thanks Juvia!" I managed to smile. "Lucy!" I turned. So did everyone else. Mirajane and Natsu were back. I didn't want to look at him, so I looked at another direction. I ignored him and turned to Juvia. "Let's do a job." Juvia nodded. She knew I didn't want to see him. Everyone let us through. We walked to the request board. We looked at all of them. We chose the easiest. I walked up to Mirajane. Beside Natsu. He said "Mirajane told me everything." "It's not like it matters." I showed her the job. She nodded. Natsu just looked at me. "Juvia lets go!" Juvia and I left the guild.

Next Chapter!


	5. Back

Here's the fifth chapter! Enjoy! Sorry it's short.

_When we came back….._

We opened the guild doors. Levy seemed like she was going to talk to me. But she didn't. Everybody stared. I knew something had happened. I sat down with Juvia at a table. The guild was dead silent. I was the first to break the silence. "Why are you all quiet?" Levy came up to us. "Lu-chan… They….they…." At that moment I knew what she was going to say. "_They replaced you." Or "They went on a mission without you."_ "I know." She looked down and told me anyways. "They…they went on a mission. Natsu and Lisanna…" She walked away. Everyone stared at me. "I don't care. I'm with Juvia now." They all seemed worried. So I left and went to my apartment. I just layed on my bed. Trying to force myself to sleep. It had worked. Good.

Next Chapter!


	6. Best Friends

Here's the sixth chapter! Enjoy

I woke up the next day. I looked at the clock. 6:00 AM. I got up and brushed my teeth, ate breakfast and changed. I made my way to the guild. I went in the guild. Only to find them back. They weren't together though. "_Weird. They didn't b…No they can't!" _I walked over the bar. Hoping he didn't see me. But he did. I pretended I didn't see him. "Hi Mira." I said. "Hey Lucy! What would you like?" I thought for a moment. "How about some orange juice?" "Okay!" I could hear him walking over to me. "Hey Lucy…..I'm sorry. I didn't know it would hurt your feelings." I ignored him and thought "_Now you tell me?"_ "Here you go Lucy!" Mira gave me the drink. She then looked at Natsu. "Oh, hi Natsu." "Thanks Mira" I said. Natsu said hi back to her. I drank my juice. He walked away and mumbled something. It seemed like "I broke up with her." _"Idiot."_ I thought. Cana came up to me and said "You guys shouldn't be like this, you know you can't keep this up." "You're right. Thanks Cana." I walked up to him and said "Let's just be friend's k?" I put out my hand and managed to smile. He shook it and said "Best friends." He smiled. "Okay." "Are you still with Juvia?" He asked. "I don't know…" Juvia walked to me. "It's okay Lucy. Juvia will find someone else." "Thanks Juvia." I smiled. Erza and Gray came up to us. "We're a team again right?" Gray asked. We both nodded. We all laughed. "Let's do a mission." Erza suggested. We all agreed and went to the request board.

Next Chapter!


	7. Couple

Here's chapter 7! It's the last chapter so hope you enjoy!

_When we came back…_

Me and Natsu (Along with Gray and Erza) came back a few days later. We were holding hands. We went over to Mira at the bar. "Sooo….you two are together huh?" We nodded. "You two are so cute as a couple!" I blushed. "NATSUUU!" A small blue flying cat came flying towards us. "Happy! I missed you!" Natsu said. "So! You finally are together now huh?" Happy said. We both nodded. Happy giggled. "You two are soooo together!" Mirajane and Happy said in reunion. We all laughed.

Thats the end! I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if it's short! Please review!


End file.
